$-6qr - 5qs - 5q + 9 = -5r - 2$ Solve for $q$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $-6qr - 5qs - 5q + {9} = -5r - {2}$ $-6qr - 5qs - 5q = -5r - {11}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $q$ in them. $-6{q}r - 5{q}s - 5{q} = -5r - 11$ Factor out the $q$ ${q} \cdot \left( -6r - 5s - 5 \right) = -5r - 11$ Isolate the $q$ $q \cdot \left( -{6r - 5s - 5} \right) = -5r - 11$ $q = \dfrac{ -5r - 11 }{ -{6r - 5s - 5} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $q= \dfrac{5r + 11}{6r + 5s + 5}$